Dragon Knight
by Juliane Shelton
Summary: Hermione meets Draco....Ron has been gone for 6 years and voldemort is destroyed. Draco and Herm meet at a cafe and solve a series of misterious crimes involving none other than...u'll see!
1. At the cafe

A/N: HEY Peeps! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I appreciate the constructive criticism. I hope that I come out with the next chappie soon, but till then, hang in there *ahem* so on with the first *FIXED* chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except the plot, so don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Dragon Knight  
  
Juliane Shelton  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the Cafe  
  
*****  
  
Draco was sitting in his regular seat by the window at his favorite café, watching the world go by. He sat reading the daily prophet, frowning occasionally when he ran across something disturbing.  
  
He didn't notice as a brunette of about the same age as him entered the café and sat at a table across from him with a large cup of coffee. She shot him a few looks before coming up to him.  
  
'Draco?' She asked him cautiously, afraid she made a mistake. He finally withdrew his gaze from the newspaper and stared at the young woman in front of him with something close to disbelief.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. She hadn't changed so much. The last time he saw her was at their graduation at Hogwarts. She looked so young then. Almost child like, he thought. Now, she looked slightly older and more beautiful. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans, a blue sweater and a pair of Steve Maddens that completed the outfit. Her long brown hair once so messy, was now curled into a sleek ponytail at the base of her neck. Her clothes and hair were slightly wet because it was just raining outside.  
  
At the graduation feast they apologized to each other and decided to at least be civil. Draco had turned spy for Voldemort and helped pass a lot of important information to their side, thus allowing the Order of the Phoenix to place a well organized attack, which allowed them to destroy Voldemort forever. Harry Potter of course was largely responsible for the killing Voldemort part. So now, he was even more famous than before and was named the Boy-Who-Lived-Up-To-His-Name. Ronald Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war, and not even his close friends knew anything about his whereabouts.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Hermione broke the eerie silence.  
  
"Fine, you know, the usual. Lots of work cleaning up what Voldemort destroyed, building lost ties with other countries. What are you doing here? I thought you lived in the United States?"  
  
"I did. I mean, I moved back to London, and now I'm staying at my friends' house. I want to move back to London, and she is helping me find a job at the ministry."  
  
"I see. Listen; do you need a ride home? My car is parked just over there, in the lot."  
  
"Yeah, thanks" She said awkwardly.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hey guys. Hope you liked the first chapter of my fic. It's my first one so don't criticize me. Constructive reviews greatly appreciated. Please review! More coming soon  
  
Thanks to my lovely beta-reader!!!!!! 


	2. note from beta reader

Note from my beta reader:  
  
HEY!!!!!!!! I'm XOX, the new Beta-reader. I don't know why she chose me, cauz I suck at that sort of thing. Anyways, next chappy is commin soon!!!!!!  
  
Review from MEEEEEEeeeee:  
  
Cool stowy, wicked plot. Feelin Strange **Suffering from GUYperness**!!!!!  
  
G2G  
  
~XOX~  
  
(I wrote "Staples, Candy Canes, and Daggers") 


	3. A Spirit From the Past

AN: Hey peeps!! Sorry, took me a long time to update, but here is chappie number 2!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and also my beta reader XOX. This chappie will hopefully be longer than the first one. I have the plot written out.but I may change some things. By the way, the fic is turning darker, so be advised! And don't worry Sex and Diamonds, there will be PLENTY of hot and smutty scenes in the chappies to come!  
  
Ok, enough chattering and on with the story..  
  
******************************************************************* Dragon Knight  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Spirit from the Past  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere across town, in a dark and dingy alleyway a dark figure loomed in the shadows. He was hungry, and alone and very frightened. The aurors have already started looking him, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they found him. They seemed to think that it was his fault that a few children have disappeared from right under their mothers' and nannies' noses, and later found in one of the alleys, their tiny bodies devoid of a single drop of blood.  
  
Yes, you guessed it. He was a vampire and an angry one at that. He seemed to think that he was a poor dead soul with a mission. He was searching for one woman. He loved her all his life and even through his death, but his best friend stabbed him in the back and stole her away! He was the victim. He didn't even consider the possibility that he was just confused.  
  
"Hermione." He thought bitterly, "If only you could see how much I loved you."  
  
But now, that he has become what he is..how could she ever love him? There was only one thing to do. Turn her into the same thing as him.  
  
The vampire breathed in the evening air with a sigh, a cruel smirk escaping his color devoid lips.  
  
She will be his soon.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat staring out the window at the darkening sky. The rain stopped but it was still wet and the puddles splashed every time a car came whirring by. The sun made a pink streak on the horizon and she felt calm and peaceful. Her eyelids began to drop and her mind carried her to the past.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Hermione, have you heard from Ron lately?" Harry asked, panic in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I'm starting to get worried, he said that he would owl us as soon as he got to Cairo." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm worried too..one second there is someone on the other line."  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Hermione heard Harry come back on the line. His voice shook as he recounted what the phone call was about. A man called from Alexandria saying that Ron has disappeared a few weeks ago and that they couldn't find him. The last person to hear from him was his brother Bill who also lived in Cairo. Bill said that Ron was very angry and disappointed in his best friend. According to Bill, Ron said that Hermione and Harry have been going out in secret for over a year and have been betraying his trust every day. He swore revenge.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both very confused. The never had another relationship other than being really good friends so this news startled them. They saw Ron right before his departure and he acted cheerful and had a huge smile on his face. He promised that he would come visit and wasn't acting strange in the least.  
  
A few days passed like a bad dream. They didn't know what to do and who to turn to. They even hired a private investigator, but he returned with no results.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Hermione snapped from her thoughts and felt a shadow settle over her heart.  
  
She jumped as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AN: Muahaha!! A cliffy! Well kind of. I hope you enjoyed. PLZ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
